She Doesn't Even Know
by Kalli J. Wolfram
Summary: What happens when Raven starts to have feelings for a pink haired sorceress? RavenJinx pairing obviously & includes JinxKF friendship. First TT fanfic. ReadReview. No flames please! Enjoy! Rated T for safety. TITLE CHANGE! CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. Diamonds

**DIAMONDS**

_Steady now,_ Jinx thought as her lithe frame moved beneath the red beams of the security system. The sorceress's shoulder length, pink hair was tied back in a ponytail, the only color against the black clothed crook. Gloved hands pulled her body forward slowly, each move calculated so as to avoid setting off the alarm. _I hope Dominic is satisfied with himself. This is the last time I take that prick's word on anything,_ she thought bitterly as fuchsia, catlike eyes glanced towards the skylight.

Sweat had formed on her brow, a few droplets stinging her eyes and she blinked. Her mouth was dry and in a futile attempt to trick her senses, Jinx ran her tongue over one the elongated K-9's. The adrenaline coursing through the girl's body caused her pulse to quicken and her patience to wane. _Just a few more, Jinx. It's well worth it._ Her gaze traveled to the large diamond that rested peacefully in its glass case. _Diamonds are a girl's best friend._

A sigh of relief left the sorceress as she moved out from under the last beam unscathed. Jinx pulled the glass-cutting device out of her pocket and gingerly placed it on the glass case. Slender fingers set the device and the feline watched as Gizmo's latest gadget went to work. _Too. Easy._ Jinx's brows furrowed – it was far too easy. _Almost anticlimactic for my last job,_ she thought as she continued to watch her fellow ex-HIVE member's "masterpiece" work.

Two years had passed and at the age of eighteen Jinx had more felonies racked up than any other person she knew. Everyone had gone down separate paths – Gizmo being the only one she had kept in contact with. A low beep left the device, rousing Jinx from her thoughts. Her digits curled around the handle on the device, a small twist was given, and the sorceress smiled lightly as she pulled the cut glass off, gaining access to her target.

"Bingo," She mumbled. _I'm in the money now._

* * *

Raven hated the cold. She preferred sitting in her room with a good book and being warm. But tonight she had been sent out into the city. _I can't believe that I'm the one that had to scout the coldest part of the city while Beast boy gets to stay back at the tower,_ she thought and pulled the hood of her jacket up. The lack of insulation from her regular attire had convinced Raven to eighty-six her usual get up for a pair of black jeans, a navy blue hoody, and a pair of black boots. Her communicator was clipped onto her black belt, the hoody covering it.

Her hands dived into the pockets of her jeans as violet eyes watched the streets._ I always thought that California was a warm and sunny place. Blasted Global Warming!_ The empath sighed and glanced to the clock on a sigh outside the bank. _Almost midnight._

"I should get back," Raven thought aloud to herself. As she turned to walk down the alleyway, a figure emerging from the alleyway near the bank caught her eye. It was when the figure stepped under a streetlight did Raven recognize the cotton candy colored hair woman. _And here I thought tonight would be boring._

* * *

The cool breeze caused Jinx's triumphant grin to widen as a hand ran over the bag that concealed the diamond in her pocket. The skylight had proved to be an easier exit and her leap down to the alleyway had proved to be just as easy. A change of clothes had been hidden behind the dumpster – a precaution that Jinx always took. Her black wardrobe had been replaced by hip-hugging, navy blue jeans, a black tank top, and a worn black, leather jacket that had a single purple stripe across the chest and back. The only item Jinx hadn't changed were her black work boots. Pink hair hung loosely around her shoulders; the right side tucked back a bit to expose the many piercings in that ear. _I got my mark, I'm going to get paid, and best of all, no interference from the Teen Ti…_ A force suddenly moved from the shadows and pinned Jinx against the cool, brick wall of an alleyway. She struggled slightly before her gaze came to rest on a familiar female figure. _Shit!_


	2. Fortunate Misunderstanding

"I doubt you're out for nothing more than a stroll," the empath said as she moved from her place in the shadows. Raven gave the girl a once over, her features staying placid. _She actually looks kinda hot…wait…what!?_ Raven shook her head lightly, forcing the awkward feeling that occurred from her previous thought.

Jinx struggled in Raven's grasp, "You're right. I stopped and got coffee too."

"Starbucks is entirely overrated," she said, eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here, Jinx?"

Jinx pouted, "My, my, aren't we in a rush tonight, Raven. Got a date or something?" She was pushed further into the brick wall. "Touchy too."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Once again, what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to visit my sick grandmother," she replied, a Cheshire grin forming on her face. Perhaps testing Raven's patience wasn't the wisest thing to do, but it was rather entertaining.

"If you're not going to play by the rules, then I guess I'll just contact the others and you can have fun in jail," Raven said, smirking. Jinx's eyes narrowed and in the next instant, pink hex bolts broke the empath's hold on her. A swift kick sent Raven back into the other wall, her head connecting with the cool brick causing the world to sway before her. When things steadied the empath looked around, discovering that her catch had escaped her.

"Son of a bitch," Raven mumbled to herself. _You should go after her,_ Raven thought but shivered when a rush of cold wind swept through the alleyway. _Then again, maybe not. This won't be the last I see of her anyways._

* * *

**AN: Ok, I know that this chapter is extremely short but due to some family issues I was only able to write a little bit more to it. Thank you for all that reviewed! It means a lot to me. Lots of love to my reviewers!**


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Curses!

* * *

Jinx walked into her apartment, having taken the long way just in case Raven had followed. When the door the feline leaned back against didn't come crashing down, Jinx found it safe to assume that she hadn't been followed. A relieved sigh leaving her, fuchsia eyes looked about the loft that she had come to call home._ Finally, I can relax and get back to the book I was…_ A noise from the kitchen interrupted the sorceress's thought and caused her to tense up even more so. 

The thought of an intruder in her home caused the feline's blood to boil, but some voice buried beneath the anger and irritation asked if this was how the people she had robbed from felt. Pushing off the door, Jinx used her cat-like stealth to creep her way into the kitchen. There in here kitchen, hunched over raiding her fridge was an all too familiar red haired, wide shouldered figure. Her guest having yet to take notice of her presence mumbled something about not having enough of a selection when it came to food.

"If you don't like it go raid someone else's fridge, Wally," Jinx said and laughed when the speedster hit his head on the open freezer door above him. A bemused smile graced her lips as he turned to face her.

"Jinx, I was, uh…you caught me off guard," Wally – better known as the Kid Flash – said, a hand moving to rub the back of his neck as a sheepish expression formed on his face.

Slender arms crossed. "You don't say."

Blue eyes watched her. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by."

"Uh-huh." Jinx's eyes narrowed. "Your roommate didn't restock the fridge and then you remembered that I usually had a good selection when the munchies hit, didn't you?"

Wally hopped up onto the counter. "So, been awhile since I saw you. Have I mentioned how great you look?" He asked then smiled.

The innocent smile that formed on his face was one thing that Jinx hated about him…and that was because she had never been able to resist it. She had to admit that she owed Wally a lot. After all, the speedster had shown her that she wasn't simply destined for evil, even though it had taken years to truly believe it. Smiling lightly, Jinx moved over to the fridge and removed a bottle of Blue Frost Gatorade.

"No, you haven't and I thank you for the compliment…even if it is a pathetic attempt to change the subject."

"Well you see, a little birdie told me that priceless objects were missing in Jump City and that a pink haired assailant was to blame."

_They fetched a pretty good price if I remember correctly,_ the sorceress thought as she closed the refrigerator door. "And would this birdie happen to been six foot, wear a cape, and smell like cheap hair gel?" Jinx asked, smirking.

Disapproving, yet concerned blue eyes met her gaze. "I thought you were giving that life up Jinx," Wally said, his tone just as disapproving as his eyes.

_Ah man, I hate it when he pulls that tone,_ Jinx thought and suddenly found that she was very thirsty. Twisting off the lid and taking a large swig of the blue liquid, Jinx walked out of the kitchen and headed towards her room. "Well I'm beat. If you need to crash here tonight go right ahead."

"Jinx…"

"Night!" she squeaked out before shutting her door. "And don't even think of trying to sneak in here, Road Runner! You lost that privilege long ago," she called out to him.

Wally shook his head and sighed. "Fine, I'll just talk to her in the morning," he mumbled as he plopped down onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote.

Safe in the refuge of her bedroom, Jinx changed into her pajamas and then climbed into bed. Once finding a comfortable position on her Full sized mattress, the sorceress found that her mind wandered to a certain violet-eyed Titan. _I wonder why she let me go._ A yawn escaped her and she snuggled down into her covers more. _I'll just have to ask her…in person._

* * *

**AN: **Dun. Dun. Dun. Ok, I tried to make up for such a short second chapter. I hope you liked it! Please review! And of course, much love to my current readers and reviewers! 


End file.
